


Out of Everyone Else

by ByAStream



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Cheating, F/F, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28696347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ByAStream/pseuds/ByAStream
Summary: Sometimes, your suspicions prove to be true.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 93





	Out of Everyone Else

**Author's Note:**

> Based on ‘Hailey’ by WRENN. If you haven’t heard it, you need to go listen. The ending of this one leaves it open to a follow up 
> 
> Find me on tumblr: jbbarnesnnoble.tumblr.com

A glass of whiskey sat half-drank, condensation dripping down the side as you lost yourself in your thoughts. You had moved into the compound at her urging, her desire to keep you safe. You’d been together for four years. You had known for a while things were off. Touches that no longer lingered, kisses that felt more robotic than passionate. At first, you wanted to believe it was just the ending of the honeymoon phase, that it was just the growing pains of a mature relationship.

You had met Wanda not long after she had started courses at the same university as you, both taking a 1PM class on the science of cooking, once a week for three hours. She had been with the Avengers for a while at that point, and it had been Steve that encouraged her to take college courses. You two sat beside each other, middle row, and were always paired together. It took her until midway through the semester to ask you out.

_ You and Wanda were tasked with making mozzarella cheese with your group. While someone else watched the temperature, the two of you spoke in hushed tones as you finished answering what questions you could for your lab report. _

_ “What are you up to this weekend?” she asked, a hesitant smile on her face. You could practically feel her nerves. You knew Wanda had had her apprehensions before she started going to school at the university, especially after the incident that had led to the Sokovian Accords, which had been thrown out not long after Sergeant Barnes had been cleared of wrongdoing due to the fact that he had been brainwashed. People had warmed up to her and the two of you were part of the same social circle at the university.  _

_ “Nothing much. Was thinking of finishing up my paper for McPherson's Business and Economic History of the US class. I got a C on the last paper and I need to bring up my grade. I love his class but he is such a hardass with the grading,” you replied. Her smile grew and she relaxed more. _

_ “I was thinking we could grab dinner? Like a date. I want to take you on a date,” she said, starting to stumble over her words. You thought it was adorable how her accent thickened when she was flustered.  _

_ “Yeah? I’d like that...I’d like that a lot,” you replied.  _

The two of you had been together since. You both had since graduated from university. You had been thinking of buying a ring but something always held you back. It wasn’t as if the two of you hadn’t discussed marriage. You had been talking about it for a while before things began changing. 

Then your birthday came, a night you wouldn’t forget anytime soon, just a couple days before. Tony had insisted on hosting a party with your friends and the team. Including your best friend. It was the first night you realized something was wrong. 

_ You were the birthday girl and yet your own girlfriend was nowhere to be found. Bucky had pulled you away for a dance and a drink. You figured Wanda would find you eventually. You had gone to look for Wanda, only to find her in a hallway, near the bathroom, holding on to Hailey Adams, a friend from college who you knew had always had a thing for Wanda.  _

_ You had asked Tony not to invite her. The two of you had had a massive falling out after you had been hired by Stark Industries over her after graduation. You were the only one between the two of you with qualifications for the position.  _

_ Mascara covered Hailey’s face, but you could see the smirk on her face when she saw you. Wanda gave you a pleading look, guilt on her face. You turned on your heel and went back into where the party was, making a beeline for the bar.  _

_ The next morning saw you and Wanda engaged in the worst fight the two of you had ever had, to the point that FRIDAY had alerted the others. The AI knew allowing the argument to continue would lead to a hurt you could never take back. It was a protocol in place to mitigate the chances of something happening that could fracture the team again.  _

_ “Why was she there Wanda?” you asked, your voice cracking. _

_ “She’s our friend. Whatever problems the two of you had--,” she said before you cut her off. _

_ “It was my birthday party, Wanda! I told you I didn’t want her there. How did she even get in? They were checking IDs at the door,” you replied. _

_ “I put her on the list. She felt left out! She was the only one not invited. You can’t tell me you wouldn’t have been upset too,” she said,  _

_ “No, I wouldn’t have been. We haven’t spoken since she and I got into the fight after I got the Stark Industries job and she didn’t. Or do you not remember that I had to get stitches?” you yelled. It escalated from there. Before you knew it, Steve and Bucky had arrived with Nat. Bucky took you to cool off while Steve and Nat hung back to talk to Wanda.  _

It had only been forty-eight hours. Forty-eight hours since the fight. And now you had the proof you needed. Wanda had never used missions as an excuse, no. She knew the others would expose the truth. They loved you like you were one of their own, a sister, a daughter. Natasha had done some digging. You were hesitant to see what she had found. Wanda had gone on a mission with Bucky, Steve, and Clint and would be gone for several days. It had been intentional, taking Wanda away from the compound. It gave Natasha time to do what needed to be done. 

“You can’t put this back in the bottle once you watch it, once you listen. But I think you deserve to know,” Natasha said. She didn’t feel guilty for what she had done. No. Unethical and illegal though it may have been, you had become dear to her. She didn’t view you as a sister or a daughter like the others, no. Her feelings toward you ran deeper. She was convincing herself she wasn’t doing this for her own gain. No. If she was in your shoes, she would want to know too.

“Tasha, how bad is it?” you asked, looking at the redhead. Natasha held your gaze for a minute, debating on what to tell you.

“I think you know,” Nat said. You nodded. Tears began to gather behind your eyes.

“FRIDAY, play the recording, please,” you said. Your heart shattered as you heard Wanda’s voice, coupled with Hailey’s. Confirming what you knew. Wanda was cheating on you and had been for some time. Hailey had been pushing her to break it off, something Wanda refused to do.

Natasha called your name. You were too lost in your thoughts, in your anger, in your hurt, to respond as the tears fell. Four years shattered around you in the blink of an eye. Even if you had been suspicious, the confirmation tore through you like a fire through an old wooden building. Blinding and destructive, dismantling everything in its wake. Natasha held you as you cried. 

You hadn’t moved in with Wanda immediately upon moving into the compound, the two of you had only been dating a year when that move happened. You had moved in after an incident with someone who was out to get the Avengers by any means necessary. Your old room was still vacant, in between Natasha and Bucky’s rooms. Natasha helped you pack and move your things. 

You stared out your bedroom window, still unsure of where things would go, if it was an ending or a fresh beginning, your thoughts a mess, and a glass of whiskey in front of you. 


End file.
